1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lightweight concrete and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to unitary lightweight concrete composite blocks, an apparatus and corresponding method for manufacturing unitary lightweight concrete composite blocks, and a method of using unitary lightweight concrete composite blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The primary building materials utilized today are wood and concrete. Wood unfortunately has become extremely expensive due to reduced supplies caused by restrictions resulting from today's environmentally conscious society. Further, wood often does not provide the structural safety available from other building materials, such as concrete. Concrete is unfortunately expensive, which restricts its use to projects requiring the structural safety advantages associated with concrete.
Thus, the building industry constantly seeks to reduce building costs while at least meeting or actually improving upon structural safety standards. One such improved product consists of lightweight concrete, which is composed of water, cement, and polystyrene. Lightweight concrete provides reduced costs in materials by replacing cement with less expensive polystyrene. Lightweight concrete further provides structural safety comparable to cement and improved over wood.
Unfortunately, the reduced materials costs of lightweight concrete are counteracted through manufacturing difficulties, which drive up costs. Currently, lightweight concrete is virtually manufactured manually in that lightweight concrete slurries are poured into molds and allowed to cure but, upon removal from molds, must be glued together and trimmed before a block sufficient for use exists. Furthermore, there does not currently exist lightweight concrete blocks suitable for use in constructing interior walls. Accordingly, unitary lightweight concrete composite blocks that are easy to manufacture and are suitable for use in constructing interior walls would significantly improve over the foregoing related art.